


SPONTANEOUS STORY FOURTEEN

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky/Hutch - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Outdoor Sex, Red Union Suit, fast and hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Another early story written by Stargirl666 and ksstarfire.I have to laugh at the early ones. Our more recent are so much better.Guess, I need to get caught up!
Relationships: Starsky/Hutch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	SPONTANEOUS STORY FOURTEEN

"Oh, God, Starsk! That union suit is so thin, I can feel every hair on your balls! Don't just stand there... take me! Fuck me against the wall!"  
"Oh God, Hutch... we're out in the open... someone might see!"  
Starsky felt hands going to the drop seat, and fumbling with the buttons.  
"I don't see or hear anyone. Quick. turn around and lean against the door!" Hutch reached around to finish undoing the buttons on the drop seat of Starsky's red long johns. As soon as it was open, he slid his hands inside and cupped those firm cheeks. His cock jumped with anticipation. He HAD to have that ass! "Starsk... please... let me...?"  
"Oh God!!" Starsky grabbed the door jam, trying to hold on, pushing back into Hutch's strong hands. "Hutch! I think I hear someone coming!"  
"Gonna be YOU comin' in just a few seconds."  
"I hear something... really. We need to... Oh God, fuck me!! I don't care... let them get off on it if they want, I need you now!" He pushed back onto Hutch's straining bulge.  
Hutch quickly undid his jeans and pulled his hard cock out. He spit on his fingers and shoved one up inside his lover. He couldn't wait. He wet his cock with his spit, positioned his cock, and shoved inside Starsky. This was gonna be quick and hard.  
Moaning deeply, Starsky pushed back, and then cried out. "Please, now, move now! Oh Hutch!"  
Hutch began pumping in and out. He reached around and snaked his hand into the unbuttoned front of Starsky's red long johns. He took the hard cock in his hand and began to pump it. His cock was straining to get as deep as possible inside his partner's body. He was slamming up against Starsky, pushing him against the door. "Now, babe... now... I can't wait...!"  
Hutch didn't have to wait.   
Starsky started to orgasm almost immediately after Hutch grabbed onto his cock. Trying to push into his partner's hand, and push back so his lover's cock could go as deep as possible, was too much. He exploded into Hutch's hand. With his face against the door, he was moaning and riding the last of the spasms.  
"AHHHHH!" Hutch came inside his partner as he felt the spasms of Starsky's body squeezing his cock. He dropped his head against Starsky's back and tried to slow his breathing. He felt Starsky come over his hand and released his cock. He was panting as hard as Starsky was.   
Hutch's cock slid out. All of a sudden, he heard noises in the woods near them. He quickly wiped his cock on the fluttering drop seat, then buttoned it back up. He snickered to himself, but said to Starsky, "I think someone is coming up the road."  
Still holding onto the door, trying to push himself up, and feeling the soft cock exit his anus, Starsky whimpered at the loss. Wishing they were in bed, so he could snuggle up against his lover, to keep his cock seated inside him longer. He heard his partner's warning, and stood straight up, buttoning the front of the suit. "Maybe we need to get inside, Blondie. I need to clean up. Maybe you can help?" He opened the door, and slipped inside.  
Hutch quickly followed him into the house and shut the door. He double locked it for privacy and took Starsky into his arms. He pulled him close and kissed him deeply. He began to waltz Starsky toward the bathroom. "You said something about getting clean?"  
"Ummmm, yes..." Kissing him back, and trying to undo the suit. "I used to like this, but its too hard to get out of when I need to." Then he smiled and bit his bottom lip. "You didn't have any problem getting in though..." He pulled his lover close, and kissed him again, closing the bathroom door.  
Hutch just smiled and said, "I will always... get to you... always." As he pushed the lock button on the bathroom door... just in case.


End file.
